


Christmas Love

by cosmyjae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol - Freeform, Domestic, M/M, One Shot, Yixing, chanlay - Freeform, divorced dad with kids, layeol, soft fluff, step father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmyjae/pseuds/cosmyjae
Summary: Chanyeol is a single father with two girls and Yixing is his boyfriend who has a surprise for him on Christmas.





	Christmas Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is something really cute I thought of while looking at pictures of them

“Daddy! Daddy!” Chanyeol turned around as he looked down to see Haeun and Jisoo running toward him, Yixing following holding the girl's coats. Chanyeol smiled as he picked up Haeun looking at Yixing, “They’re very excited, huh?” Chanyeol chuckled as Yixing picked up Jisoo perching the girl on his arm smiling brightly, “Very, are you done packing?” Yixing asked, “Yes, I have everything packed. We just need to put coats and boots on the girls, and we’ll be ready.” Chanyeol said as he pecked Yixing’s lips the girls holding tightly onto the boys. Chanyeol and Yixing made their way to the car as they placed both girls in their car seat, Yixing putting the bag of presents in the truck. The car ride to Chanyeol’s parent's house was exciting, Yixing holding onto Chanyeol’s free hand, the boy giving him kisses anytime they were at a red light, Yixing singing along to Christmas songs making the girls giggle. 

Chanyeol had met Yixing over two years ago and believed he had met his soulmate, his wife divorcing and leaving him full custody of Haeun and Jisoo. Chanyeol had been a single father for three years, he learned the hard way having to take care of two very hyper girls that loved him very much. It was hard for him to be able to tell the girls that he was the one taking care of them, he found comfort in his mother helping him all she possibly could, along with his sister. Chanyeol met Yixing his senior year of college and the two boys instantly became friends, he worried that Yixing would not want to be friends with him because of him having kids. Yixing warmed up to the girls quickly, the girls weary of Yixing but soon warmed up seeing how much Chanyeol cared about the man. Yixing was very open-minded, he loved the girls as much as he loved Chanyeol, he knew Chanyeol’s situation and wanted to be there and help him even if he didn’t know how to take care of children that well. Yixing always spoiled Chanyeol and the girls, always taking them all out whether it be the girls shopping or Chanyeol out to see a movie he wanted to see. Yixing loved Chanyeol and the girls and would do anything for them. 

Chanyeol pulled into his parents driveway as they parked, each boy taking a girl out of the backseat. Chanyeol opened the trunk as Yixing grabbed the bag of presents, Haeun on his left arm and Jisoo on Chanyeol’s right arm. “I will never not be nervous meeting your family.” Yixing chuckled, “Why? They love you!” Chanyeol giggled, “I don’t know, your family is so amazing and the complete opposite of mine. I’m not used to a family like yours.” Yixing said as Chanyeol kissed his cheek, “Well you know my parents love you.” He smiled as he knocked on the door. “Chanyeol! Yixing!” The boys were greeted by Chanyeol’s mother she hugged both of the boys. “It’s good to see you again mother.” Chanyeol smiled, Yixing bowed as he smiled, “Nice to meet you again Mrs. Park.” He said as she shook her head with a smile, “Please call me Youngmi.” She said as Yixing nodded, “Yixing-ah!” Haeun whined as Yixing looked at her, “Haeun-ah!” He whined back playfully, “Can I be put down?” She asked as Yixing sat the girl down gently, she quickly took her shoes and coat off running to meet her cousins who were around her age, Jisoo copying her sister making the boys chuckle. “Here, let me take those, the kids will put them under the tree.” Youngmi said as Yixing handed her the bag of presents. The boys made their way into the house as they were greeted by many family members, “Yeollie!” Chanyeol smiled as he heard his sister who ran to him and hugged him tightly. “Yoora!” He replied as he kissed the girls temple, “Yixing, it’s so good to see you again.” Yoora said as Yixing smiled, “It’s good to see you again, Yoora.” Chanyeol pulled Yixing to the couch as they sat side by side watching the girls play with their cousins. “They’re so cute.” Yixing cooed as Chanyeol held the boy’s hand placing his other hand on the boy’s thigh. “Yixing, I wanted to ask you.” Youngmi said as Yixing’s attention diverted to her, “Are you going home for Christmas?” She asked Yixing thought about it for a minute. He couldn’t go home to homophobic parents and bring Chanyeol and the girls, he wasn’t allowed home. “I’m not allowed to return home.” Yixing said as Chanyeol’s grip tightened on the boy’s hand, trying to give him some comfort. “If I may ask, why?” She said giving Yixing a pity look, “I told my family that I was a homosexual when I was twenty two and I was disown. I was basically cut off from my family and cut off as who I was.” Yixing said as Youngmi shook her head, “I’m so sorry to hear that, you are family to us. As long as you and Chanyeol are together or friends even, you are family. We will never reject you.” She smiled, “Thank you so much, that means a lot to me.” Yixing smiled as Chanyeol kissed the boy’s cheek.

At dinner Chanyeol and Yixing sat beside each other as Haeun sat beside Chanyeol and Jisoo sat beside Yixing. The two boys helped feed the girls as they are themselves. “So Yixing, Chanyeol told us you were working on a novel.” Chanyeol’s dad, Sungjin, said as he made eye contact with Yixing. “Um, yes, yes, I am,” a pink tint coming to Yixing’s cheek hearing that Chanyeol had talked about him, “It’s going really great. I’ve never felt so happy writing before as I do now. It’s a hard process but it’s fun, Chanyeol and the girls have helped a lot with it.” Yixing smiled as he fed Jisoo another spoonful. “That’s great to hear! What’s the plot line?” Yoora asked as she sipped on her champagne. “Well the basic plot line is these two lovers who go through reincarnation, and it’s a way to teach history I guess with love? I’m doing different eras of history or significant things in history, so there’s basically one big story then mini stories.” Yixing smiled, “I’m very proud of him, he’s been working super hard on it.” Chanyeol smiled. The family continued to eat in silence, the girls giggling and making a mess wanting to feed their fathers. “Yixing-ah.” Jisoo said as Yixing looked down at her, “What did you get me for Christmas?” She asked excitedly making the boy chuckle, “You'll have to wait baby. You’ll love it though.” He said as he placed a small kiss against her temple making her giggle. “Chanyeol, how's work going?” Youngmi asked, “It’s going great, I got a raise and I’m going to be promoted as floor manager.” He smiled as Yixing cooed at him, “I’m so proud of you.” He said making Chanyeol smile. “You both are doing really good, and you’re both amazingly stable. I’m so proud of the both of you for making that work while pursuing your dreams. I know it’s not easy, it makes me happy to see you both happy and content.” Yoora said making both of the boys lost for words.

Yixing kept his arms around Chanyeol’s waist as the boy washed dishes, he rested his head on the boy’s back. Music played quietly as he swayed back and forth making Chanyeol smile, “I could help, but I rather hold onto you.” Yixing mumbled, “I’m okay with that baby.” Chanyeol smiled as Sungjin entered the kitchen smiling at the couple. “Yixing could I talk to you?” He asked as both boys turned around, “Sure Mr. Park.” Yixing said as Chanyeol gave him a reassuring pat on his back as he followed his father. Yixing followed the man to he assumed was his reading room. Sungjin closed the door behind him as he stood in front of Yixing. “Please take a seat.” Sungjin smiled as Yixing sat down in a chair as Sungjin sat across from him. “I wanted to just talk to you, we haven’t really talked as much as Youngmi or Yoora has talked to you.” Sungjin said as Yixing nodded listening intently. “I was never fond of the idea of my son being gay, I was always a very traditional man, then I seen how happy it was with you. I remember seeing him just light up, and the girls being happy. I had never seen Chanyeol or the girls that happy to see someone in so long. I want to ask you about how you see your future with my son.” Sungjin said as Yixing cleared his throat, “Sir, I don’t really know how to began, I know that I want to try and work my hardest and help provide Chanyeol and the girls. I want to make him happy and make him feel loved. I want to give all I possibly could to him and those girls. They deserve more than what I can give them, but I try.” Yixing said as Sungjin nodded, “I continue to remind him how amazing of a father he is. He doubts himself so much and I try my best to make him feel like he’s not, I tell him to always put them first. They come first when it comes to anything.” Yixing said as Sungjin smiled, “I thank you for taking care of Chanyeol and the girls. You have been there for him when he needed someone. You were there for him when he literally had no one. I thank you for everything you do for him.” Sungjin said as Yixing smiled, “Please, don’t thank me, as long as I know Chanyeol is happy and the girls are happy and you guys are happy, that’s all that matters to me. Everyone’s happiness around me.” Yixing said, “I know this is probably really hearty to talk about, but if you and Chanyeol last for a long time, and me and Youngmi are not alive when you possibly get married. I give you my blessing.” Sungjin smiled, “Sir, wow, that’s an honor, wow. I have no words.” Yixing said as Sungjin chuckled, “That’s okay, I just see how much you love each other, and I hope that can continue. I hope that we could possibly see you two get married.” Sungjin said as Yixing smiled, Youngmi entered the small room both boys looking up at her, “We’re about to open presents.” She said softly as she smiled at both boys, “We’re coming.” Sungjin said as he got up, Yixing following him. 

Yixing smiled as he sat down beside Chanyeol, the boy engulfing Yixing into a hug. “How was everything?” Chanyeol whispered as Yixing pecked his cheek, “It was good.” Yixing whispered. “I want to open the presents Chanyeollie and Yixing got us!” The kids yelled as they grabbed the biggest presents making Chanyeol and Yixing giggled. The kids sat down as they all held their presents as Chanyeol’s parents and parents of the kids took pictures. After taking pictures they quickly ripped through the wrapping paper making the family laugh. “Wow! A small castle!” Haeun caked out as Yixing smiled at Chanyeol, “Oh my god, it’s so cute. I dare you to get in it.” Yixing giggled as Chanyeol rolled his eyes, “You’re a child.” Chanyeol laughed as Jisoo began to unwrap the big box that said ‘From: Yixing’ on it. “What did you get them? The box is bigger than them.” Chanyeol laughed. “A horse!” Jisoo called out as she looked at the box seeing a carriage and a horse pulling it. “You did not.” Chanyeol laughed as Yixing smiled, “I did.” Yixing kissed Chanyeol’s cheek as Chanyeol gave him the most fondest look. It was a look of pure love, it was the look his father talked about, a look of innocence and happiness. “I love you.” Chanyeol whispered as Yixing pecked his lips. “Daddy! Look it’s a horse and a buggy!” Jisoo yelled as Chanyeol picked her up and sat her on his lap. Haeun ran over and Yixing picked her up putting her on his lap, “Is that really for us?” Haeun asked as Yixing looked at her, “It is my princess.” Yixing smiled. The kids had the joyous time opening their presents, in awe of what everyone got them. Soon it was time for the adults to open their presents, Chanyeol smiled as he held the present that Yixing had gifted to him, “Open it.” Yixing whined as Chanyeol laughed tearing the paper and revealing a small box, he opened the box to see it empty. Yixing got up and got down on one knee as Chanyeol’s eyes widen and he felt the tears well to his eyes. Yixing dug into his pocket and got out a small box and opened it showing off a metal thick band, it was the type of ring that Chanyeol usually wore, and wasn’t a usual wedding band. “Park Chanyeol, you’ve made me so happy over these past few years. You’ve brought so much love and joy into my life, and I’ve tried my best to put all of that back into you. You’ve made my life so much better and made me just see the world in a different light. Will you marry me Park Chanyeol?” Yixing said as Chanyeol nodded and tackled the man in a hug, everyone around them clapping, “Yes, yes I will.” Chanyeol said as he kissed Yixing deeply. The girls ran over as Yixing placed the ring on Chanyeol’s finger the boy’s hand trembling. “You’re gonna have another dad girls.” Chanyeol smiled as the tears went down his cheeks as he chuckled. “I can’t believe I bursted into tears.” He said. “It’s okay baby, I love you.” Yixing cupped the boy’s cheeks as he kissed him once again.

That evening Chanyeol and Yixing sat side by side, Yixing’s legs on Chanyeol’s as they watched the girls play with their Christmas presents. Chanyeol watched the girls as he fiddled with Yixing’s fingers. “I want this everyday for the rest of my life, you and them.” Yixing smiled as Chanyeol leaned over resting his head on the olders chest. “We can have it forever.” Chanyeol said as Yixing kissed the boy’s head. “Us against the world.” Yixing said as Chanyeol nuzzled farther into the boy’s chest, “Us against the world.” He repeated.


End file.
